


The Radical Nature of Hope.

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: “It’s absolutely ridiculous.” he said, disdainfully.“What is?” his lover asked casually, rolling over to face him.“I’m not evil enough to enjoy it -- you know, the maiming and torturing and murder -- and I’m not cowardly to just go along with whatever he says…” he trailed off, momentum slowing.“Why do you do it then?” asked the other boy, absolutely no judgement in his tone, pure indulgent curiosity and latent concern.





	The Radical Nature of Hope.

“It’s absolutely ridiculous.” he said, disdainfully. 

“What is?” his lover asked casually, rolling over to face him. 

“I’m not evil enough to enjoy it -- you know, the maiming and torturing and murder -- and I’m not cowardly to just go along with whatever he says…” he trailed off, momentum slowing. 

“Why do you do it then?” asked the other boy, absolutely no judgement in his tone, pure indulgent curiosity and latent concern. 

“Do what?” asked the first, falsely innocent. 

“Love, don’t make me spell it out…” his lover meant, of course, the exact distasteful thing they’ve just been discussing. 

The blonde boy looked for a moment like he would resist again, but then his eyes softened and he just sighed, “That’s the ridiculous part, Potter; I’m not brave enough to walk away either.” 

His tone was long-suffering, and the other boy considered him for a moment: eyes closed, real pain etched into those aristocratic features…

He shifted closer, laying a hand on his lover’s arm, “What if I could make you just a little bit braver, Draco?” 

Draco opened one eye. He managed to make a half-assed gaze seem just as intense as a full-strength one, and Harry shivered. “How on earth do you plan to do that?” the derision was evident, but playful rather than malicious. 

“Like this.” Harry smirked, and this time it was Draco’s turn to shiver as Harry leaned forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, thoroughly distracting them both from the problem. 

“Not bad, Potter.” said the blonde boy, pulling back, “But how is snogging meant to help me stand up to the Dark Lord?” He leaned their foreheads together to lessen the strength of his words. 

“Not the snogging, you git.” he playfully shoved him. “Love.” 

Draco chuckled, “Such a Gryffindor notion.” 

“I’ve been told that love is my greatest power.” 

“Now  _ that _ sounds like a dirty joke just waiting to happen.” 

Harry does not deny this. “Still. I believe in you, and that has to mean something.” 

Draco searched his eyes. He must have found what he wanted; he leaned in for a chaste kiss before replying, “We’ve come so far. I mean, how absolutely disgusting is it that I actually believe that?” 

“Spectacularly appalling, my love.” he replied, pulling his lover closer to his body, running fingers down his back. 

“You know, some part of me still feels like this is a dream. Another is telling me that you’re right, and I can be braver knowing that I have you to come home to.” Draco confessed, then turned the most endearing shade of red in response to having revealed so much. 

Harry ran a hand across his lover’s face. “You should believe the second, but not the first. This is all very real. Don’t expect to wake up.” 

“Even if I could wake up, I really wouldn’t want to.”   
“Good.” Harry said, decisively, leaning in for another kiss, this one leading to things not discussed in polite company. 

And maybe, just maybe, Draco considered being brave. And maybe, for the first time in a very long time, he dared to do the most radical thing of all:  _ Hope. _


End file.
